


Heartfelt Apology

by remanth



Series: 221B Ficlets [17]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Established Relationship, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Post-Reichenbach, Reunion, heartfelt apology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-09 00:13:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4326342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remanth/pseuds/remanth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock comes back and apologizes for his apparent death</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heartfelt Apology

It was two years to the day that John Watson got his heart back. Two years of grief and sorrow, of moving through life as if he were sleepwalking. That feeling seemed to be the only time he slept, really, as memories of Sherlock invaded the cool, dark spaces of night and kept him awake. But it just took one word, one word and a glance into those eyes, to realize that was all finished now.

“You have my sincerest, most heartfelt apology John,” Sherlock said, one hand reaching out towards John as the doctor sat in his chair staring at the apparition in front of him. “I can explain everything but, please, I hope you accept my apology.”

“Of course I do, you bloody madman!” John exclaimed, jumping up from his chair and pulling Sherlock into a rough hug. He felt tears gathering in his eyes and glanced up at Sherlock’s face to see tears mirrored there too. Pressing his lips to Sherlock’s in a light kiss, John let everything he felt and forgiveness speak through the contact. “Welcome home, Sherlock. I’ve missed you.”

“I’ve missed this,” Sherlock said, tilting his head down to whisper into John’s ear. His breath feathered over John’s skin, reminiscent of times spent twined together in their bedroom. “I’ve missed our life and our banter.”


End file.
